Milla Maxwell
Milla Maxwell is a major protagonist from Tales of Xillia. She made her series debut in ''Reaper Squad''. Canon Milla was created as the incarnation of Maxwell, the "Lord of Spirits," and raised as a child by four Great Spirits, Gnome, Efreet, Sylph, and Undine. Her powers were fully realized when she was six years old and she was granted control of the four Great Spirits that raised her. Years later, as it was Milla's duty to protect the world, she investigated a matter where a number of spirits were dying. She traveled to Rashugal, where she met Jude Mathis and inadvertently pulled him into her mission. Milla discovered what was killing the spirits, a device called the Lance of Kresnik, but ended up losing her four Great Spirits in the process. Milla and Jude were then branded as fugitives and were forced to flee with a mercenary named Alvin. Milla made it her mission to destroy the Lance of Kresnik and reacquire her Great Spirits. Jude, Alvin, and others she met along the way end up joining her in her quest. They eventually find that the weapon was taken by Gaius, king of Auj Oule, who then used it to reveal the schism separating Reize Maxia from Elympios. Armies from Elympios then invaded Reize Maxia. Milla and her friends end up falling into a trap, where she gave up her mana to save them, sacrificing her life. It was then revealed that Milla was not truly Maxwell, but a facet of the real Maxwell used as bait for Elympios soldiers. Gnome, Efreet, Sylph, and Undine betray Maxwell to save Milla's soul. They assist Milla in reincarnating and she appears to assist Jude and her friends in fighting Maxwell, who wanted to talk the Great Spirit into dropping the schism. Gaius and a spirit assisting him named Muzét intervene and send Milla's group into Elympios, where Jude and the others realize that Milla has been reborn as a true spirit now. Seeing Elympios as a dying world, Milla and the others are encouraged to destroy the schism separating it from Reize Maxia. They confront Gaius and Muzét, who say that Reize Maxia can only live if they leave the schism intact and leave Elympios to die. Milla and the others manage to convince the pair that there is a future for both worlds to be found. In the end, with all parties united in purpose, Maxwell dispelled the schism and disappeared. Milla then ascended to the position of Maxwell and the Lord of Spirits. Pre-Convergence Once the schism was dropped and both Reize Maxia and Elympios were united as one, the full ramifications of the schism was revealed. This universe acted as a special holding grounds for many of the Great Spirits, who in truth held order over much of the multiverse. As the Great Spirits, Maxwell, Chronos, and Origin wished to withhold the knowledge of the multiverse from all universes, they first created the schism in response to the Kresnik family learning of the greater multiverse. The schism isolated Elympios from Reize Maxia and isolated both worlds from the multiverse as a whole. Elympios was essentially punished in this manner, doomed to die as a world abandoned by spirits. Reize Maxia entered into a period of having to deal with what it meant to be one universe out of many, while Milla learned just how far her new duties extended. It was Origin's duty to oversee the process of rebirths across the multiverse and to make sure it never went out of balance. Milla acted as a liaison between Origin and the Reapers in order for them to meet the right quotas for rebirth. Plot Involvement Monokuma's Awakening Milla appeared during the event's climax, assisting Billy Kaplan, Zaheer, and Byakuya Togami in rescuing the survivors from Junko Enoshima's clutches and fought alongside the group to help them escape the dark place. Reaper Squad Milla appeared briefly in the event alongside Origin at a party the Reapers were hosting before their latest game. The two spirits were there to give the Reapers their latest quota. Epilogue(s) Monokuma's Awakening Milla had a moment alone with Jude Mathis to wish him goodbye before they went their separate ways once again. Character Relationships * Jude Mathis - A major character from Tales of Xillia who made his debut during School Daze under the illusion identity of Jake Cline. Jude and Milla share a special bond, as not only did Milla protect a baby Jude when she was just six years old, but they spent a journey together becoming incredibly close. Jude has openly admitted to being in love with Milla, though her status as a the Lord of Spirits makes it impossible for a relationship to be explored between them. It's not entirely clear if Milla shares the exact same feelings as Jude, but she definitely cares deeply for him, beyond that of the love she has for all of humanity. Trivia * Milla's seemingly important relevance to the overall lore of the Convergence series has only been briefly touched upon so far. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Reaper Squad Category:Monokuma's Awakening